This project is directed toward the development of an automated monitoring system for surgical patients in intensive care units (I. C. U.). Essentially two parallel methods are in process of being implemented: 1) "continuous monitoring"-- every 30 seconds to 15 minutes preselected measured parameters of respiratory or cardiovascular function are sampled, stored, and processed; 2) on demand sophisticated automated testing and data entry can be made to provide additional information for control of therapy. This latter system at present particularly concentrates on respiratory function. The system is being developed with the goal of technical refinement that will permit its use in clinical I.C.U. with only support of software- hardware industrial maintenance personnel. A major thrust of the research project is processing of the large amount of data to discard redundant information. This reduction system is to be coordinated with interpretation of interrelated information to provide clinical advice, early warning of clinical deterioration, and objective measures of safety or decreasing cardio-respiratory support.